


Giving Thanks

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Americans do peculiar things with vegetables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Wendymr for Brit-picking.

James finds Robbie in the kitchen, peering at something filled with a brick-coloured paste. "What's _that_?"

"Pumpkin pie."

"Isn't that an American... speciality?" Americans do peculiar things with vegetables: pumpkins in pies and courgettes in tea bread.

"Aye. Brenda next door baked it. Tomorrow's Thanksgiving. I reckon she's feeling homesick."

_And you were too kindhearted to refuse_. "I'll take it to the food bank."

"Brilliant. I'd've felt guilty, binning it." Robbie smiles. "I like the notion of a holiday devoted to thankfulness. I've got a lot to be thankful for."

_So do I_. James pulls Robbie into a fierce embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I like pumpkin pie, but I've heard from several sources that the British regard it as odd and unappealing.
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Americans in Lewis fandom.


End file.
